Unrightful
by Mem0ry
Summary: When one realizes their family is doomed to fail, he has a chance to either save them or simply wait for the dust to settle and rebuild it from the ashes...
1. Allies

**Early 282 AC**

* * *

"My Aegon shall have a Visenya."

Those are the words his brother had left with, leaving his little brother shaking his head in disappointment as he stood in the great ballroom of the red keep, staring ahead at the long steep iron steps leading to the dangerous and jagged iron throne. But he didn't see it that way, he saw it as a thing of beauty and a symbol of the Targaryen dynasty.

The light shining from the high windows above and beyond the seat, bathing the edges in a golden halo as if to enunciate every single edge one could cut themselves upon. The sheer intimidation the throne presented, the tall steps leading to the King staring down at all those who he deems below him and in this case; it was his father. Aerys ll Targaryen, Second of his name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. It is a shame his father didn't live up to those titles.

He's been told that his father was kind, graceful, respectful, and many other kind words said about him when he was young but the constant betrayal turned his father into the paranoid and cruel man he is today. Then there was him, his second child and only other male Targaryen in King's Landing, Jaehaerys lll.

Some would say it's a compliment, being named after grand rulers such as Jaehaerys the first who was 'The Wise' and was a grand man. But Jaehaerys' father had named him after Jaehaerys ll, not Jaehaerys l. His father despised his own father, the man having forced Aerys to marry his sister and both had grown to despise the man for making them do such.

Jaehaerys frowned lightly as he stared up at his father, King Scab he was called; a rather apt name since the number of cuts and scrapes his father gained from the chair itself was moreso than possibly countable. It's said that the chair only hurt those who were unworthy of it, proven by the fact Aegon the first had had no problems with the massive throne.

Jaehaerys himself has always wanted to be seated upon that throne, it's said that the best kings are those who don't want to be king. Jaehaerys had always disliked this statement, Aegon the first had wanted to be King and he united the entire seven nations together under one ruler and proceeded to lead them to peace for the next few decades, snuffing out the revolutions and potential usurpers.

He shook himself of thoughts of the past, pushing a long bang out of his vision as he stepped forward; his footsteps echoing through the tall grand hall. Jaehaerys kept his eyes fixed down, staring at the red tile with black painted dragons underneath the clear marble.

Wide circular centerpieces of dragon skeleton stonework were done in circles leading up to the mighty throne, stopping before the elevated platform that the towering throne sat upon. "Father," he spoke subserviently, a calm tone so that he wouldn't potentially anger his mentally unstable father.

"Jaehaerys, what do you want? Do you wish to run off with a foreign whore as well? You want to betray me as well don't you!" the man accused, a long yellow nail pointing at him as Jaehaerys kept his head down; remaining in his kneeling position to try and come across as peacefully as possible.

"Of course not father, you know that I serve you and you alone. You are my one true King," the teen spoke pacifyingly, hoping his father would believe his words. Silence ensued for the next few moments, he took that as an allowance to speak again. "I wish to go speak with the Dornish, they've become quiet as of late and with Rhaegar's defection, they may wish to take action against us." the teen spoke as Aerys stared down at him, his facial features indiscernible from Jaehaerys' position on the floor.

A weeping filled the room, a broken and eery sound as the old king cried loudly as his wails filled the long hall. "You're such a good son," the man whispered as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands with his long nails getting in the way of such an easy task. "You would never betray me," he spoke silently as he gave another sob.

"Those sand-dwelling peasants would dare defy me? THE DRAGON!" the man roared as Jaehaerys withheld a wince, his amethyst eyes focused on the ruby marble tiles.

"This is why I wish to go there, to purge them of any evil notions and to reaffirm our rule to them, for you; father." the teen spoke as a long silence ensued before Aerys waved his hand, his hand going back down to the arm of the throne with a hiss as he pricked himself yet again on the mighty throne.

"Fine, but you shall go with Selmy to make sure you are not plotting against me." the man hissed as Ser Barristan stepped away from the other knights, white cloak flowing behind him as he came to step beside Jaehaerys who remained kneeling. "You're dismissed," the man acquiesced as Jaehaerys stood, bowing deeply.

"Thank you father, I will not fail you." the teen said, walking backward until he cleared half of the ballroom before standing properly as both he and Ser Barristan walked out of the ballroom, and down the large hall the held the dragon skulls of the dead famous dragons, showing the former glory and might of the Targaryen family.

And despite the distance, Jaehaerys could feel the eyes of his father burning into the back of his head.

* * *

Both Barristan and himself were on a boat, sailing across the sea to Sunspear. "Your skill for diplomacy impresses me every time I witness it, my prince." Barristan complimented as Jaehaerys gave a wistful smile, leaning against the railing of the boat, staring at the capital of Dorne that was slowly becoming more and more in detail as they neared.

"A shame that it is a rare trait these days, it makes being good at diplomacy meaningless since no others use diplomacy." the teen spoke sorrowfully, a wistful smile on his face as he crossed his arms before turning to look at Ser Barristan.

Ser Barristan was thrown off slightly at the appearance of Jaehaerys, the teen had the standard purple eyes of a Targaryen but unlike his father and mother; he had silver hair instead of the yellowish tint that was typical. His hair was long, longer than most other Targaryens excluding Aerys, reaching down to his middle back in long tresses that had been pushed out of his face in a high arc that centered from the middle of his hairline, the bangs framing the sides of his face and down to his chest.

The teen wore a black long-sleeved shirt with an ornate pattern of small v-shaped grey dragons interlocked all over the shirt. A long crimson cloak over it that currently wrapped around his whole form, a small gold chain connecting the two edges of the collar of the cloak so that it would stay on.

"Do you know of the 'Submission of Sunspear'?" Jaehaerys asked, eyes turning to Barristan who merely furrowed his brow. "I'm not surprised, it's a rather well-guard piece of information." the teen spoke morosely, his eyes distant as he looked at Barristan yet he didn't, as if locked in a distant memory. It was the one thing Rhaegar and Jaehaerys had in common, their interest in history.

"And how did you come across the information my prince?" he asked as Jaehaerys smiled.

"I found it in King Daeron the first's achievements, a section in the Red Keep's library about the greatest deeds of the Kings over the years," the teen said with a dismissing gesture with his hand. "The Submission of Sunspear was in the year 158. The reason it is so well hidden is that Dorne has erased any and all knowledge of it's happening everywhere they could, everywhere but the Red Keep.

"In the year 157, King Daeron sieged Dorne; he'd believed that it was his duty to finish what Aegon the Conqueror began. He used sound tactics by having himself, the Tyrells, and the Velaryon family surround Dorne and attack it from different sides in an attempt to overwhelm the nation. The forces broke through somewhat quickly, penetrating Sunspear in a matter of days.

"The Dornish Prince, a Martell, surrendered the city with the agreement of several other nobles," the teen spoke as they neared the port. "The Martell words are Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken. And yet, they caved into the might of the dragon as well, just as everyone else had. I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself Ser Barristan, I don't think the Dornish would take too kindly to us having this knowledge." the teen said as Ser Barristan nodded slowly, still wrapping his head around the words.

Jaehaerys had stepped over the railing of the boat, walking down the stone dock as he greeted Doran Martell who was flanked on his right-hand side by his younger brother, Prince Oberyn Martell. The Prince of Dorne walked with a cane, and yet despite his weakened appearance the man's eyes showed a strength that rivaled the combat prowess of his brother. "Prince Doran, it's been too long," Jaehaerys spoke kindly as Doran gave him a small smile.

"Prince Jaehaerys, it has indeed been too long," the man spoke as he gave a light handshake to the Targaryen prince. "Our meetings would happen more often if it were my wish. Sadly, I'm confined to these walls for most of my days," he spoke as he held out an arm to his side. "This is my brother, Oberyn; I believe you met him at Harrenhal last year," he spoke as Jaehaerys gave Oberyn a light smile.

"But of course, you danced with the lovely Ashara Dayne. It is also quite hard to forget a persona as rememberable as Prince Oberyn's," the teen said lightly with a smirk dancing on his lips. "If I remember correctly, you were able to hold three different drinking competitions and win all of them before proceeding to hit on everyone you could see; a very amusing affair since you hit on my brother amongst them," Jaehaerys spoke as a smile twitch at the lips of Doran.

Oberyn let out a sigh of remembrance at the night. "It had been quite the affair until of course, the grand King Scab made his appearance." the man spoke snidely as Jaehaerys raised a brow.

"Quite a fair amount of confidence to say such a thing in front of one of the man's Kingsguard and his son," spoke Jaehaerys lightly, a slight sharpness in his voice as Oberyn smiled again; a sharp smile similar to that of Jaime Lannister.

It irritated him for reasons he didn't fully know.

"Bah, I'm sure you've heard worse things said about our King no?" asked the olive-skinned man and Jaehaerys could not deny his words.

"I'm afraid that the reason for my arrival is a conversation best spoke behind closed doors," the teen spoke as Prince Doran smiled before turning, leaning on his cane as the four walked with Oberyn talking the entire way as Jaehaerys would give him a response if prompted or a word of contribution to appease the man as they walked, more out of habit to be polite than anything.

Jaehaerys sipped lightly at the Dornish red arbor, a strong sour taste that made his lips tighten. He set back down the glass as he leaned back into his chair, Prince Doran across the desk in front of them as they resided in his office, Prince Oberyn leaning against the wall behind and to the side of Doran whilst Ser Barristan simply stood near the door.

"I'm afraid that I do not bring good news, I simply wanted to be the first to tell you and not a rumor or whisper from a commoner. Rhaegar has defiled his marriage vows, and has left the capital in pursuit of another woman; Lyanna Stark." he watched as the rage flashed through both Oberyn and Doran's eyes. But only Doran was mature enough to resist his impulse.

"Is this what you Targaryens do? Stab your allies in the back when they want because they think their dragons make them better than everyone else? Well, guess what, you no longer have your dragons." The man spoke quickly, Jaehaerys rather surprised at the seemingly stray thought that Oberyn had linked in with his retaliation.

"Oberyn, enough. This is not Prince Jaehaerys' fault," Doran addressed his brother in order to get him to calm down but Jaehaerys knew that neither of them were calm. "And do you know why King Aerys allowed such a thing?" asked the ever-logical and calm Prince Doran.

"Father did not permit such a thing, he has been quite upset with Rhaegar and has demanded he return to King's Landing but he hasn't heeded the call, he's also taken two Kingsguard with him." Barristan stiffened slightly as the Prince started divulging information that Aerys would not want to be given out. "My father thinks I'm here to reign in Dorne so that they don't retaliate for Rhaegar's betrayal.

"But, I am not here for that." the man spoke as he flicked his coat to the side, resting his elbow on the armrest of the chair as he did so.

"And why are you here?" it was Oberyn that asked the question, the man was guarded and clearly untrusting; understandable.

"I will be honest, I believe war will break out within the next year or so, and I am not certain of our victory," Jaehaerys spoke slowly, a frown on his lips as both Oberyn and Doran were caught off-guard. A Targaryen thinking that their three-hundred-year long dynasty would come to an end over a marriage?

"Surely you jest," Doran spoke uncertainly as Jaehaerys just sighed. "You truly believe that a war will ensue and that you will lose? But the Targaryens have ruled for centuries." the man spoke assuredly as Jaehaerys turned an eye to him.

"Would you want to fight for my father?" he asked as he saw the immediate hesitance. "Exactly, that is why we will lose this war. The crown has no real power right now, my father and brother have made too many enemies and too few allies. Our main allies have always been the Boratheons and Lannisters, and both my brother and father respectively ruined those allegiances with their own selfishness." Jaehaerys shook an idle hand through the air.

"But I did not come here to ask for aid because I know that you won't give it, I have come to warn." Both men were confused. "I cannot guarantee the safety of Elia and her children, they are now truly alone in the Red Keep. My mother has been moved to Maegor's Holdfast, Rhaegar no longer protects them and my father sees them as nothing more than insults. I would advise somehow figuring out a way of getting them to safety, Elia has not deserved the fate that has befallen her; she's a kind woman and I'm sure neither of you wishes for her to be taken from this world early."

The teen then took another sip of his wine as both Oberyn and Doran traded looks. "And what," Doran spoke as he turned back to him, his swollen fingers folded together as he did so. "Is it you wish in return for the guarantee of their safety?" he asked as a light smile threatened to break Jaehaerys' lips.

He loved diplomacy.

* * *

He was walking through the coveted water gardens, fabled to be the most beautiful garden in Westeros and at the moment he believed the words. With the way the palm trees swayed and the aroma that filled the air, it truly gave a peaceful atmosphere that could not be replaced in King's Landing. "Dorne has always had a very natural beauty about it." the teen spoke enviously, something Doran did not miss as the two walked together through the garden.

"Does King's Landing not have their own beauty?" he asked as Jaehaerys gave an empty smile.

"The only place with beauty is the Red Keep, everywhere else is too poverty-stricken for you to even be able to see the beauty past the smell. The capital has half a million people, more than all of the North combined and yet; not even a fraction of the land. I've never understood why someone would want to live like that when they could simply live out here, in the tropical lands that your nation has." Jaehaerys commented thoughts he'd always thought of but never truly voiced.

"Perhaps they wish to be closer to the Royal Targaryen family, it's quite the honor after all." The man added lightly as Jaehaerys turned to him, smile on his face before chuckles broke from both of them. The humor lasted for a little while as the atmosphere between the two eased.

"I'd leave if I didn't have a reason to be there, I envy your brother for being able to explore the world freely; no responsibilities or requirements other than to not return. If only we lived in an ideal world." Jaehaerys had a light smile on his face as Doran kept an eye on the slightly taller silver-haired man. He was young, barely nineteen yet he was wiser than almost all politicians that Doran had met with.

"But we must do our duty, isn't that right Prince Jaehaerys?" asked the man as they stared at a tall ornate water fountain in front of them.

"But of course, family comes first after all. And Elia is family, blood or not she is still family," he spoke before turning to see Barristan keeping his distance a ways away, standing with Areo Hotah; a man who used a rather intimidating looking ax which accompanied his rather large size. "Quite the bodyguard..." Jaehaerys kept his eye on the dark-skinned man before starting to walk again with Doran.

"Yes, Areo is a good man; a very loyal man as well." Doran looked ahead, seeing the shimmering water surrounded by bushes of deep green, dozens of little thorns prickling their edges.

"These bushes resemble Dorne greatly, beautiful yet deadly if you get too close," Doran looked at him with an unknown expression. "And here I am, in the middle of Dorne and surrounded by vipers and thorns," he spoke slowly as Doran smiled lightly.

"Some are knowledgable enough to wear gloves when dealing with these bushes." Jaehaerys gave a small laugh, his lips turning up at the edges as he did so. The two fell into silence as they walked for the next few minutes through the garden, admiring the palm trees and shimmering waters.

Hours pass by as Dusk creeps over the dunes, bathing Sunspear in a golden light.

Jaehaerys stood across a dirt clearing from Oberyn who had a grin on his face. "Come now, give me a good fight like your brother did." Jaehaerys's eyes narrowed almost indiscernibly as the teen sighed. Jaehaerys watched as Oberyn took his regal and deadly spear off a nearby rack, twirling it several times.

"I did not come here for a fight Prince Oberyn," the Targaryen tried to pacify Oberyn who wished to instigate a spar.

"Ah!" the man scoffed as he held his spear with one hand. "But you know you would love to fight against me would you not?" the olive-skinned man asked, same smug smirk still on his face.

"I do not even have my weapons on me, and I doubt you have my weapon of choice simply at the ready Prince Oberyn," Jaehaerys spoke, his cloak still encompassing his form from view, his elegant and beautiful features were insight for all to see, easily able to discern the Targaryen from another person.

"Actually," Ser Barristan spoke from a small distance away. "I have your weapons with me, my Prince," the aged knight spoke up, holding two sheaths as Jaehaerys sighed.

"Ha, you have no excuse now Prince Dragon!" the man exclaimed, his tone mocking as he called Jaehaerys 'Dragon'. Jaehaerys stared at Barristan for a long moment before stepping to the man, undoing the small chain holding his cloak and handing it to the man, taking the larger sheathe in trade, leaving the smaller one for Barristan to hold.

One was a longsword, an agile blade but it was longer than most longswords, reaching to a long four and a half feet as opposed to the average four that longswords usually ended at.. The weapons sheathe being an ornate deep black with a deep blood red color lining the edges of the sheath.

The weapon had an ornate cruciform grip of polished metal that shined in the daylight, a metal that surprised Oberyn. "You wield a Valyrian steel sword? Last I heard, the Targaryen Valyrian steel sword was lost long ago..." the man stated as Jaehaerys smirked, a smirk that made Oberyn gave a smirk of his own.

"I'll tell you later," Jaehaerys slipped into a stance, sword in his hand with his other hand folded behind his back. The teen had his sword arm extended, the blade angled down to reveal the rubies in each edge of the pommel with dragon heads on each end of the guard, the ruby signifying as the eye.

"You have a similar stance of Jaime Lannister! I hope you fight like him!" the man exclaimed before doing several movements forward as Jaehaerys sidestepped the stab that Oberyn launched at him, retaliating with his own that shot for Oberyn's neck, something the man twirled away from. Jaehaerys quickly pursued, slashing and stabbing in carefully measured movements as Oberyn either parried or dodged all of the blows.

Oberyn soon spun the large weapon around his head, bringing it around in a wide arc that nearly caught Jaehaerys' head off his shoulders if he hadn't taken a wide step back as Oberyn quickly continued his assault, bringing a strong swing for Jaehaerys' body which the teen blocked by simply holding the handle of his blade at his face, the blade angled down so that it blocked his entire body.

The large spear made contact with the long sword and Oberyn was forced to retract as Jaehaerys retaliated, bringing his own swing down upon Oberyn's shoulder which the man shoved away with his spear, stabbing at Jaehaerys but the teen simply pivoted his body to the side, watching as the large blade ran through the space his chest had just occupied before he was forced to duck under the spear that whistled over his head.

Jaehaerys struck back, aiming for Oberyn's head but the man simply moved his head to the side before cartwheeling away from the slice that Jaehaerys made.

Jaehaerys was caught off-guard by a slight stinging sensation on his outer thigh, Oberyn's grinning face staring up at him even with his sword at the man's cheek, a light cut on the man's face as blood trickled from the wound. "It would seem we've tied, a shame." Oberyn declared as he receded his blade as Jaehaerys did the same.

"I never said we were fighting to the first cut, I landed a killing blow while you land a debilitating blow; I win the fight." Oberyn rolled his eyes before putting his weapon back on the rack it had previously laid on, dabbing at the thin cut on his cheek. "Now I simply have to hope the famous Red Viper did not poison his blade," Jaehaerys spoke, sarcasm dripping from his voice as Oberyn gave a loud laugh.

"Nonsense, I would never do such a thing to a man of your stature; especially since the King would not take too kindly to me poisoning his son." Jaehaerys gave a light smile before staring down at the single cut on his thigh. "I quite liked these pants," Jaehaerys added as if an afterthought.

"I'm sure they would look better off," Oberyn added with a smirk as Jaehaerys smiled lightly.

"Apologies but I do favor the opposite sex," Jaehaerys spoke as Oberyn shrugged. "If that changes, you will probably be the first to know," Jaehaerys added as both Oberyn and himself chuckled as they headed back to the castle they'd been in not long ago.

Jaehaerys sheathed the long blade as Ser Barristan returned it to his back, handing Jaehaerys his cloak as he did so. "Thank you Ser Barristan," the teen spoke before wrapping the cloak around his person, latching the small chain together so that it wouldn't fly off his person as it completely obscured his form from view.

"So about that sword," Jaehaerys hummed from the back of his throat at the words.

"It used to be called Orphan-maker, a rather shrewd and cruel name under a cruel man. It was the sword of a man named Unwin Peake, the man then passed it down to his son who died in the war of the Dancing Dragons. The sword was then passed down through my family and was given to my brother who gave it to me since he did not like combat." Jaehaerys' mouth tightened lightly at those words, something Oberyn caught.

"I later had it smelted down into a more slender long sword. The previous blade had been a rather thick greatsword so when it was smelted down, there was a large amount of leftover steel so I had it made into another sword that was in the secondary sheathe you saw previously." the teen explained, eyes forward as they entered the large Martell-owned compound.

"And why did you not use both swords against me?" asked Oberyn as the two walked through the halls, Barristan falling back to a respectable distance.

"The dual sword would prove more detrimental than helpful against an opponent such as yourself who relies so heavily upon movement. Also, your spear would easily stab through my guard if I were to use both swords." the teen spoke before shrugging. Oberyn nodded, leaving the subject as they reached a fork in the halls. "I shall go now, have a good night Prince Oberyn," the teen spoke as Oberyn gave an exaggerated bow to the prince who merely rolled his eyes, splitting off so that he could go to sleep; he had to return to his father in the morning after all.

* * *

Jaehaerys was surprised by the large mass of people inside of the throne room, the sight of his father sitting upon the tall throne being the only thing not obscured by the wall of people in front of him. He worked his way through the crowd, hearing shouting from the center of the room as he got to the front of the crowd, seeing people on all sides of the room with the five kingsguard knights standing in front of the iron throne so as to keep away potential assassins.

His attention went to the center of the room to see Brandon and Rickard Stark, current family head of the Starks tied to a pole with his heir kneeling on the floor. Both were chained to poles but Brandon was tied by his neck, Rickard tied by leather all around his body keeping him flush to the pole.

"You won't get away with this, you crazy bastard!" Jaehaerys' eyes widened at the words said by Brandon as three men in brown robes stepped forward, one holding a jar of something that made Jaehaerys wince before the third man placed a longsword on the floor before Brandon.

"You shall burn for this betrayal!" one of the men poured some drops of the green liquid on the man before lighting it, the green flame becoming bright and fiery as they spread over the man covered in armor; burning him alive as his screams filled the room. Brandon struggled against the collar restraining him as he tried to reach his father but that was when Jaehaerys saw the small spikes and studs littering the inside of the collar; they were killing him.

And so the room watched as the screams of the man filled the room, Aerys' laughs filling the room as the men died slowly. Soon, both were dead, Aerys' laughs dying down as several men in the same robes as before came to clean up the bodies and blood left on the marble floor as Jaehaerys shook his head, it was sure to be war now. "Jaehaerys!" Aerys called, turning every head in the room to Jaehaerys who was now regretting his choice of stepping to the front of the crowd.

"Don't stand there with the peasants! Come, kneel before me!" the man declared as Jaehaerys did as such, giving the dead bodies a wide berth as he came to a kneeling position in front of the kingsguard, his eyes focused upon the ornate marble floor. "Tell me of your venture, has Dorne been brought to heel?" the man asked and merely a moment later he was stopped from answering.

"ANSWER ME!" the man screamed, shooting forward in his seat as his hands slammed into the armrests of the throne; blood cascading through his fingers from the action as more than a few noblewomen screamed in fright throughout the room.

"Yes father, Dorne remains subservient and loyal to the crown. They remain under your rule, my King." Jaehaerys spoke dutifully and he could hear his father give a shuddery shallow breath. His father's lust after burning someone was well known.

"Good, now go _Jaehaerys_." the man hissed as Jaehaerys stood, bowing deeply before leaving the great hall. "What are you all looking at?" Aerys asked the crowd, his suspicious eyes scanning the crowd as everyone either flinched their sight away or ducked their head in submission.

That was until his gaze panned to see a child whose eyes remained on Aerys, interlocking eyes with the King. "Grab that boy," Aerys commanded with a single long bloody yellow fingernail pointed at the boy in particular as one of the knights stepped forward to grab him, Ser Lewyn Martell. The mother pleaded with the knight to not grab the child, something Aerys heard. "Grab her too," he spoke as the woman shrieked and screamed, desperately trying to grab onto the other people near her but they quickly moved or shrugged off her desperate hands.

Soon, the two were forcefully shoved into a kneeling position in front of Aerys with Ser Lewyn standing behind both of them to ensure that they continued to kneel. "Boy, what is your name." the man questioned the boy who had still not taken his gaze away from the King.

The boy continued to stare up the steep iron steps, the hulking black iron staring down at the child with the large metal fanning out to block the windows; encompassing the boy in its shadow. The boy was able to see the king clearly, the long grimy hair and fingernails accompanied by the dry blood that caked his hands and forearms, his unkempt and yellow beard that matched his hair.

"Osmund, your grace," the boy answered as Aerys continued to stare down at the boy, their eyes interlocking.

"You dare think yourself worthy of looking at me, peasant!" the man hissed as his gaze finally turned from the boy to the knight behind the two people. "Take that whore down to the prison cells where she belongs, let the prisoners do whatever they want with her and make sure that boy watches then bring him back to me." the man added with a cruel smile as Ser Lewyn picked up both of them, the woman shrieking and screaming as he dragged them out of the throneroom, Aerys' cruel smile following them the whole way.

* * *

**This story was put under the Song of Ice and Fire for a reason, this will not follow the show but the books because it's more interesting for the outcomes of the books. Also, the books had much more interesting things ranging from the throne itself to the main protagonist of the show. **


	2. Commander

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book series A Song Of Fire And Ice.**

* * *

Jaehaerys gave his mother a warm embrace, his taller form easily absorbing her into his embrace. They separated as he smiled for his mother, his most true smile in weeks as he placed a kiss on the back of his mother's hand, dutifully ignoring the scratches on her fingers and palms.

"You may stand outside Ser Jaime, your presence is no longer needed now that I am here." the teen ordered, his eyes turning to Jaime who was two years younger than he himself, the young kingsguard giving a nod as he stepped outside of the room; Rhaella giving a light sigh of relaxation at his disappearance. Jaehaerys smiled in amusement as his mother returned to the bed, petting Viserys' head lightly as he slept.

"I fear that war will break out soon," Jaehaerys spoke, his tone grim as Rhaella simply continued to stroke Viserys hair; the boys locks slipping through her fingers like water. It was as if Jaehaerys did not say a thing, the tall teen standing to the side as he watched his mother and little brother interact.

"I'm pregnant again," his mother spoke softly, Jaehaerys almost wincing at the revelation. He maintained a somewhat unphased face though, simply giving a tense smile. "I can feel it though, this one will work out;" he watched as a genuine smile came over the usually tired face of his mother. "She'll be my first daughter and she'll be different." She seemed completely happy about the revelation.

A rare thing when it comes to his mother and pregnancy, given her history with it. His mother had become more and colder when it came to her pregnancies but it seemed she had a strange sense of hope for this one, and she also seemed to think it would be a girl; her first.

He did nothing but place a hand on her shoulder, the limb emerging from the folds of his cloak to lightly pat her shoulder. She continued to smile before laying a hand on his own, taking comfort in her son's contact.

"You have also seen the signs," Jaehaerys commented as she seemed to sag from the mere words. "He's becoming more like father by the day," he spoke softly as Rhaella bowed her head, desperately trying to not let out the tears. She shook her head, reaching up a hand to delicately wipe at her eyes to effectively brush away the tears.

"Enough about such grim matters," she spoke softly before standing and making her way to the nearby table under the window, sitting at it as Jaehaerys followed suit across from her. "I want to know how my son's been." she smiled beautifully as Jaehaerys gave her a light smile of his own.

"Any women?" his mother asked innocently as Jaehaerys gave a short laugh, reaching out a hand to adjust a cup residing on the table.

"No, not yet mother," Rhaella waved a hand through the air.

"You're just not taking them up on their offers, I'm sure there are quite a few women who would love to have relations with a tall noble Targaryen," she teased as Jaehaerys gave another tight smile, his emotions swirling at her words.

"Speaking of women, I am off to go check on Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon. They've been far too alone this past week."(1) A grimace took over his face as Rhaella nodded slowly, both feeling remorse for the family.

"At least one of my sons is proper," she commented as he left, causing the teen to turn and stare at the woman who was now looking out the window like a statue as Jaehaerys bit his lip. It hurt to see his mother and family in such a state because of two men, two men with far too much power; power they didn't earn.

His footsteps echo through the hall as he walked, making his way through the red keep to the small tower the family now occupied.

He opened the large oak door to reveal Aegon eating some bread and jam, Rhaenys doing the same but she was sat on the floor so that she could play with her toys which seemed to be building blocks in the form of a puzzle. Both children perked up when he entered, soon in a mad dash for him as the teen crouched low; catching both children in the chest as they rushed into his arms with the speed of a horse.

"Hi Uncle!" they whispered as loudly as possible as Jaehaerys raised a brow at the whispering.

"And why are we whispering?" he asked in a whisper as well, deciding to play along with the two.

"Mommy's sleeping," Aegon whispered as Jaehaerys nodded.

"Ah," he commented before looking at the rather pathetic food they'd made for themselves, a smile twitching at the edge of his lips. "And how is breakfast?" The teen asked as the two both scrunched up their noses while Jaehaerys smiled in amusement, the two had an effect on him he didn't fully understand. "How about we go get something really good that the cooks made, and then we get mommy some too?" he asked as the two nodded happily.

He stood to his full height, despite his relatively young age of fifteen he still stood at the tall height of six-foot with room to grow more. The two walked at his sides as they went down the stairs and through the halls, having to cross through the throne room to get to the kitchen.

They were crossing through the room when Aegon stopped in front of the massive throne, staring up at its giant hulking form in wonder. Jaehaerys stared back at him with understanding, he'd been like that since he was Aegon's age. "Come, Aegon." the boy snapped out of his reverie and got into a run to catch up to them as the three of them made their way to the kitchen.

They soon stepped into the room, revealing the half a dozen cooks filling the room alongside the several servants that would bring the food. "Prince Jaehaerys," one of the cooks near shouted as he bowed quickly. Jaehaerys smiled pacifyingly as the two children started looking around at everything in awe.

"Can I get a plate of black bacon, three pieces of toast, and a plate of hash. And a half plate of eggs, two pieces of toast and three strips of bacon with some red peppers powder sprinkled into the eggs. And two cups of coffee." he requested as the cook who'd addressed him previously nodded as two other cooks started cooking in the background. Jaehaerys nudged the two children to have them order as the two started humming loudly.

"We can have whatever?" Aegon asked as Jaehaerys nodded slowly, regretting the decision instantly. "OKAY!" the boy declared as he stood weird, staring up at the cook who had an amused smile on his lips. "I want like four plates of bacon, like a lot of eggs! A loaf of toast, and a pound of hash!" the boy cried childishly.

"Give him two pieces of bacon, a half a bowl of eggs, two pieces of toast, and a third plate of hash." Jaehaerys adjusted before laying a hand on Aegon's head, the boy now frowning as the chef nodded; still smiling.

"Um, may I have a half bowl of eggs and two pieces of toast?" Rhaenys asked delicately, a nervous expression on her face as she stared up at the man. The cook bowed dramatically, the young girl giggling as Jaehaerys smiled softly.

"Of course, my lady," the cook guaranteed before standing back up as Jaehaerys gently nudged them out of the room. Jaehaerys turned back as they were leaving the room, fishing out a gold coin to toss to the cook with a nod.

"To the south-east tower please," Jaehaerys added before leaving the room, the two children accompanying him as they made their way back to the room. It was sheer luck that his father hadn't been awake yet.

The food was soon there, the two children eating as Jaehaerys smirked. He climbed up the tower to the larger bedroom, revealing Elia asleep in her bed. He was surprised, she was usually a morning person but maybe she was just exhausted, taking care of two children alone was more than likely tiring.

He sat down in a chair next to her bed, staring at the olive-skinned woman in bed. He sat there staring, admiring the beauty of her for the next few moments before she groaned; eyes fluttering open as her gaze flickered to Jaehaerys. She blinked several times before she started laughing, a melodious thing even though it confused him greatly.

"How did I know you would be here?" she asked to seemingly herself as she sat up, her back against the headboard as she stared at him amused. Jaehaerys shrugged helplessly as she shook her head again.

"Well, I came to see you all this morning but 'Mommy was asleep' so I had to get them some breakfast which is sitting on the table, along with some coffee." The word coffee seemed to get the woman's attention as she stretched, arms overhead as she yawned; Jaehaerys watching every movement.

She returned her gaze to him as a small smile flitted to her lips. "Are you going to turn around so I can get dressed or would you like to watch that too?" she asked coyly as Jaehaerys scoffed, standing as he did so.

"I'll be down there, taking care of _your_ children," he spoke, enjoying the scoff it drew from her.

"Yeah you take them for a whole day and see what happens!" she hollered at him as he left, the door shutting behind him as the woman smiled fondly.

A few moments later Jaehaerys was already halfway through most of his meal as Elia came down the stairs, dressed in elegant robes and jewels; a golden headband resting above her hairline with her hair done in long luscious curls.

She soon sat at the table, staring at the two children who smiled brightly at her.

"Hey, mom! We were gonna eat this really like boring bread and then Uncle came in and he took us into the kitchen and I got to order whatever I wanted! But then he like reduced what I wanted!" Aegon soon scowled after his tirade, turning to the smirking Jaehaerys. "How am I supposed to grow big and strong like you and father if you don't let me eat enough?" the small boy accused with a fork as Jaehaerys simply rose a brow.

"Or, you could grow big and fat like Lord Rossart." the teen chastised as Aegon deflated, continuing to eat his food as Jaehaerys returned to his own food, Elia watching with amusement before eating her own food. This continued for the next few minutes until it was broken by Rhaenys.

"When's father coming home?" She nearly made Jaehaerys choke on his bacon but he managed, digesting the food before turning to her hopeful expression.

"Should be soon, I'm sure he misses you two too much to be gone for much longer," he convinced as Aegon and Rhaenys smiled brightly.

"Why don't you two go get dressed, you can't stay like that all day," Elia spoke, her voice slipping into the conversation smoothly as the two groaned; listening to their mother even though they had objections. The two were soon gone and up the stairs as Elia turned to Jaehaerys with a grim look. "Where is he?" she asked as Jaehaerys sighed, looking down at the table.

"No one knows, it's said he's somewhere near in hiding but no one knows for sure," he spoke with a frown as Elia nodded, staring down at the table. "Apologies that my brother is not the perfect knight in shining armor you thought him to be." Elia gave a dry chuckle before shaking her head.

"No one could have seen it coming, it was so spontaneous that not even Rhaegar was aware he was going to do it," the woman sighed deeply before drinking her coffee. "Nice touch on the pepper, by the way, good way to get into my favor," she commented as Jaehaerys gave her a sly smile.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked sarcastically as she nodded with a laugh, something he also did as they sat there. The amusement lasted a few more moments, the two enjoying the atmosphere as they conversed.

"Elia, I met with your brothers two days ago," Her attention was got as she raised a brow at him. "I will be getting you out of here soon," he spoke as she smiled somewhat bitterly. "Dorna and I have arranged to have a ship sail you out of here within a fortnight, I will not have you here for what's going to ensue."

"And what, have me hide out in Dorne so that the King will burn down my whole family? I couldn't do that to them." she declared as Jaehaerys shook his head. Before he could explain further the door opened, revealing Ser Barristan standing there somewhat flustered.

"Yes, Ser Barristan?" Jaehaerys leaned back in his seat, an entirely different persona to the familial figure he was moments ago.

"The King has commanded Jon Arryn for the heads of Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon, to which they retaliated to by breaking through Gulltown and killing Marq Grafton before retreating to their respective homes to call their banners," he stopped reading the scroll to look at Jaehaerys who now had a stone face. "War is now upon us my prince," His words brought a weight that not even the children could lift.

"Thank you, Ser Barristan. Wait outside, I will be out in a moment." he requested as the knight nodded his head before giving a light bow to Elia.

"My lady," the man was soon gone from the large room, leaving both of them at the table to think about these words; breakfast was long forgotten.

"You will be leaving within a fortnight and you have no say in it," his tone was hard and neutral, not the same warm one he's shown earlier as he stood; only his face visible from above his cloak. "I will not risk the loss of you nor those two children. Do not tell anyone, not even your ladies in waiting." Her stare could have frozen ice but he did not care, it was for her own good.

She could hate him in safety.

* * *

The tall teen was stood in the corner of the throne room, staring at the numerous amounts of men kneeled on the marble floor of the throne room. Most were esteemed knights from the many houses, those who had been close enough had come to the meeting with more houses on the way to supply their aid for the coming war but Jaehaerys knew.

This was not nearly enough banners.

After a rather long-winded speech from the incompetent hand, the throne room was empty again, leaving two Kingsguard Jaehaerys and his father. Jaehaerys had intended on leaving, it was now wartime so he had to make some types of developments to try and gain favor with certain houses. But it seemed that was not to be.

"Jaehaerys," the raspy voice of his father echoed across the room, reaching Jaehaerys with ease despite the voice being nothing more than a raspy whisper. "Come," the man ordered and Jaehaerys turned on his heel, his footfalls echoing through the large hall before he was soon kneeling before the aged King, his eyes focused on the marble floor. "You will be sent to aid the Tyrell forces, stop this traitor and show him the might of the dragon!" his father's voice took on a near-fanatical tone at the end, the man smiling as if remembering something from his past.

"Of course father," the teen spoke as Aerys stared down at his second son, his gaze penetrating through the teen who remained kneeling.

"An oaf is leading it, a peasant man who knows nothing of leading. You will be leading, and you will be victorious or you will not come back," the man spat and Jaehaerys did not move. "Go, go before you disappoint me somehow," the man said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes father," Jaehaerys was soon in a bowing position and walking out of the room, his back not turning until he was halfway across the elegant ballroom and soon the teen was gone down the hall; his face set at the task he had been given.

Jaehaerys was sat on his horse next to Ser Randyll Tarly and Mace Tyrell while they stared across the muddy field to see the forces of the Stormlands and Harrenhal, several banners amongst the large army and quite a few were loyal Targaryen houses that had resided in Harrenhal itself.

Jaehaerys scowled heavily upon seeing the houses that had been loyal to the Targaryen family for decades, only to bow down to the might of the Stag. As that thought went through his head Robert Baratheon himself strode into battle on a horse, the first one on their side of the field.

He heard mutters spread throughout the army behind him at the sight of the Baratheon house head and it was understandable, Robert was a very strong man and was an even fiercer warrior. The man was said to be a simpleton but Jaehaerys knew the man was anything but when it came to battle. Jaehaerys looked to his left and right, noticing how the Tarly leader was grimacing and Mace Tyrell had fear covering his face.

But he could not and he would not lose.

He strode out before his army, his horse taking several paces before he turned his horse, looking at the army before him. He stared at the thousands of men before him, a strong four thousand in comparison to the Baratheon might of five thousand or more.

"If we stop them here, we stop this whole war!" Jaehaerys boomed as he withdrew his sword, shoving the blade to the skies as the Valyrian steel shined spectacularly. "We Targaryens took this land, almost three hundred years ago Aegon came to Westeros and conquered. It seems that these men need a reminder of why the Targaryens were feared!" Jaehaerys roared and surprisingly, the men roared back which made Jaehaerys smile.

His long silver hair had been put up into a messy bun to keep it out of the way, his armor was a normal silver but he'd had the Targaryen symbol put on the chestplate; a deep blood red Targaryen dragon. He also wore a cloak, a black long cape from his shoulder blades.

With his blade pointed for them, he charged for the Baratheon forces; the pounding of hooves against mud filled his ears as thousands of men charged in the same field but with one large difference, they had horses and the Baratheon forces did not.

A grin came to his lips as his blood pumped, a fight had always brought happiness to him that couldn't be replaced; a battle was the ultimate fight and he'd never heard his own heartbeat be so loud. He saw the Baratheon forces lower their pikes and spears, the tips angled for the horse's chests but he had confidence.

"RUN THEM OVER OR RUN THEM THROUGH!" He screamed as his horse made contact first and ran right past the man in the front, Jaehaerys leaning down to slash him deep before leaning back up as he continued to slash and swing at any warrior he saw on the ground.

He didn't know how many he was able to kill before his horse was killed, but he was on the muddy floor and he was made alarmingly aware of this as a blade flashed right over him; Jaehaerys raising his own sword in a hurried block of the weapon.

He roared before shoving back the sword, throwing the attacker off-guard as he ran his sword through the man's chest before quickly ripping it out and getting to a standing position, mud flaking his entire body as he did so.

He flicked his head to the side before stabbing a man in the back, the opponent falling on the Tyrell soldier he'd just tried to kill. Jaehaerys barely blocked a slash for his throat from the side before the man he'd just saved attempted to kill his opponent from the side but the attacker simply parried the attack and stabbed him through the throat.

Jaehaerys did not let his death be in vain though and quickly thrust his sword through the man's side, killing the clearly more talented warrior. He pivoted on his heel and saw the massive beast of a man called Robert Baratheon, a fierce warrior that was easily proved on the battlefield as he bashed in opponent after opponent, paving a path through the Targaryen forces through sheer might.

"Red Dragon!" Jaehaerys boomed before taking a pouch from his belt and throwing it into the air, glittering pink dust flying from the pouch as Targaryen men all across the field disengaged from their fights as they threw up their shields over their heads, confusing the Baratheon forces.

All was made clear when the sun was slowly blocked out and Jaehaerys grinned under the shield he'd picked off the ground. The Tarly's had only brought four-thousand, the Tyrell's had brought three thousand. And as he listened to the enemy forces scream and shout he knew one thing, he'd outwitted the fiercest fighter in Westeros.

For several moments the arrows continued, the pelting landing against his shield as he watched Baratheon men drop constantly and while some had used something to block the arrows; not all were as fortunate. Hundreds of bodies littered the ground, the mud blood and dirt mixing into thick mud that splattered with every footstep and as he lowered his shield; he was greeted with the sight of not only dead Baratheon men but dead Targaryen men.

He watched as Robert Baratheon rode off along with a handful of men and they could have chased but the potential reward was not worth the risk of failure. He let a smile come to his lips as he looked around the battlefield to see the hundreds of men cheering in victory as they made their way back to camp, they had been victorious.

* * *

Jaehaerys stepped through the elegant ballroom back in his robes and cloth now that he was back within the capital and as he kneeled before his father he actually felt a positive emotion fill him at being in the near presence of his father; pride. He was very proud of his victory against the Baratheon warrior and he had a right to be, after all, Robert Baratheon had been undefeated in combat before that battle and he had stopped that.

"You have returned," Aerys' dry and cracked voice broke the silence as Jaehaerys kept his head down.

"I have, father," he answered, feeling the eyes of the King burning through his skull.

"Well? Speak boy!" the man roared as the pride within Jaehaerys was snuffed out by the grim reality of his father, the man would not be proud of his accomplishments like always.

"I led the forces against the Baratheons and beat them back, forcing them to retreat back to Storm's End-"

"YOU LET THAT STAG ESCAPE!" the man thundered suddenly, so sudden that Jaehaerys flinched and even one of the Kingsguard did as well.

"I did not let him escape, I forced him to run and hide," Jaehaerys clarified and he could hear the King's long nails scrape against the jagged edges of the iron throne.

"Do not twist your words to tell me lies boy!" the man spat as he lurched forward in his seat, snarling down at the younger Targaryen. "You let him escape, why?" Aerys accused the teen who tightened his jaw.

"Robert Baratheon and his forces retreated because we no longer had the horses to chase after them nor the men," he tried to reason but he could tell that it wasn't working on his father. He could practically hear the man gnashing his teeth together as he squirmed in his throne.

"Lies! You let him get away so that he could lead his forces here and kill me!" Jaehaerys was sometimes amazed at the jump the king made to get to his conclusions. Jaehaerys mentally prepared himself for a long argument with the man about his reasoning when he was stopped. "Selmy Lannister, KILL HIM!" the man ordered with a single long nail pointed for Jaehaerys and for the first time, Jaehaerys looked up at his father in the throne room.

* * *

**(1) I realize that Elia and her children were at Dragonstone until the battle of the Trident but I moved them there sooner. If you wish for reasoning then you could say that upon Rhaegar's betrayal Aerys forced them to come to King's Landing.**

**Kinda short but I wanted a cliff-hanger.**


End file.
